


Will you love this part of me?

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Sansa is Margaery's roommate. Margaery moonlights as an escort.There is absolutely nothing that could go wrong to make their situation go from roommates to something else. Nothing at all.Title.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 49
Kudos: 206





	1. Gripped

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with a new Sansaery fic.  
> For those of who who read Learning to Love, I did say I'd post something Sansaery eventually. Well, surprise! :D

Eleven.

There had always been something about the hour before midnight that Sansa liked. She found her second wind at this time and often indulged herself in a bit of spontaneity. Sometimes she dusted her room, sometimes she polished the mirrors. Other times she made herself a fat toasted sandwich packed with four different types of cheeses and crispy bacon bits, with prosciutto to complete her treat. She had seen Arya make a similar monstrosity and decided to put her own spin on it. It was her feel-good snack. But there was something else Sansa did at this hour on a Friday night which was spontaneous. Her roommate, Margaery, worked late every Friday and Saturday night. Sansa supposed that was just what you had to do when you worked as an escort. She wasn’t phased by the fact she knew Margaery was out fucking gods knew who and getting paid for it. In fact, she was a little envious of the money she made. Margaery always seemed to come back home with plenty of it, and every Sunday afternoon, they went out for whatever Margaery offered for lunch. Sansa suspected that Margaery loved Sansa’s unwavering support for her work, and there had been more than once when Margaery had come home and blown off steam to Sansa, ranting about terrible clients or strange requests that she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. But Sansa always asked if she’d had a female client, and when Margaery divulged the details about the wicked hours she spent with her girls, Sansa catalogued them in the back of her head.

Then, every Friday night, she’d perch herself on her bed and touch herself while replaying Margaery’s stories over and over. Still, instead of some random, faceless woman, it was her that Margaery was devouring and fucking into another realm of senselessness. She couldn’t help herself; this ritual had started months ago when Margaery had first told her about a female client. There was something in the velvet of Margaery’s purr, the way she detailed certain things, and how she loved recalling them. They had done things to Sansa’s insides that nothing else had. Sansa had known she was bisexual since high school, but she’d never really acted on her sexuality. Sure, she’d made out with a few girls, and she and Jeyne Poole had shared their “discovery phase” together, but Jeyne had quickly decided girls weren’t for her and Sansa repressed herself since then. But now she was living with an openly bi woman, who was describing wild sexual encounters to her every week. It was an unimaginable sensory overload. In fact, it was almost torturous for Sansa. But she didn’t think there was anything wrong with getting herself off to Margaery’s stories either. Hell, it’s not like Margaery would ever find out, or even agree to do anything with Sansa. They were roommates, after all.

Her room was filled with the sounds of Friday night fun. The sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of herself, her sharp intakes of breath when they brushed against her clit in the way she liked, and her soft whimpering moans as her toes curled when she got close to release, then slowed down to prolong her delightful agony. She liked to go through several stories in her head, and then imagine Margaery giving her permission to cum by bucking against her fingers and finishing herself off. Sansa was on to her last story, and moaning louder than usual, when a sound made her jolt back to reality. It was someone knocking at her door. Her bedroom door.

“Sansa?” Margaery’s voice called out. “Am I clear to come in?”

“Shit,” Sansa growled.

She pulled up the sheets over her legs and turned on her diffuser to try to hide the musky scent of her activities, and then wiped her hands on her sheets and brushed her hair back behind her ears.

“Yeah, come on in,” Sansa said.

She watched her door swing open as Margaery stepped inside with a smile on her face.

“Were you just touching yourself?” she asked with a knowing smirk.

Sansa gripped the sheets a little tighter while trying to gather her composure as best she could.

“It’s not the first time you’ve seen that tonight,” Sansa shot back.

Margaery grinned and sat on the end of Sansa’s bed, and then kicked off her heels one at a time.

“First time I’ve seen _you_ do it,” she said with a shrug. “I have some stories for you though if now is a good time.”

Sansa went to reposition herself, but then paused.

“I’m… Can you look away for a sec?” she asked. “I’m not wearing any panties.”

Margaery laughed and then turned her head to the side away from Sansa.

“I kind of expected you not to be,” she said. “Was hoping you knew how to do that properly after all our talks.”

Sansa grumbled and fished her track pants off of the floor. She pulled them up over her feet and up her legs until the waistband rested on her hips. God, she could feel her core throbbing still, and her nipples were pressing against the thin fabric of her shirt. She was sure Margaery would be able to see the piercing on her right nipple, even though she had drunkenly disclosed the story of how Arya had dared her to pierce it and Sansa had gone through with it.

“I’m decent now,” Sansa said.

Margaery turned her head to look back at Sansa, and a slight frown crossed her face.

“If you want to finish what you were doing, I’d be happy to come back in five,” she offered. “You don’t exactly look happy.”

Sansa choked when Margaery suggested that she should finish. She hadn’t expected that to be said tonight.

“No, it’s fine, you obviously need to talk,” Sansa said. “Plus, I don’t need your permission to cum.”

Margaery raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“Unlike my client tonight,” she teased.

Sansa felt her insides clamp down, like a vice snapping shut. That velvety purr fucked with her on so many different levels.

“Alright, go on, spill your tea,” Sansa said.

“Actually, tonight was a thought-provoking night,” Margaery began. “I had a female client who said she realised she was into girls, well, at least into the thought of being with a girl, by reading my reviews and testimonials and blog posts. When we were done, she thanked me and hugged me for helping her clarify her sexuality. It was a really empowering moment if I’m honest. It brings me a lot of joy to know I’m helping someone discover parts of themselves they never knew they had.”

She took a slow breath in, then turned those doe brown eyes on Sansa.

“So, is that why you ask me to retell my stories?” Margaery inquired, her eyes shining with mischief.

Sansa spluttered and felt her face go from normal to bright red in under a second. She gripped the sheets even tighter and pulled them up to her knees, all while looking to her left, unable to meet Margaery’s gaze and see that knowing smirk plastered on her face.

“I… What? No… I ask because I’m, y’know, interested. Not in… I just wanted to make sure you’re okay and…” Sansa stammered.

“Sansa, honey, it’s alright,” Margaery interrupted. “Do you really think I’d think less of you for asking because you were using other people’s experiences to try to sort out your own uncertainties about your sexuality?”

“I…” Sansa began to say. “… No…”

“Good, because I’d never,” Margaery said.

She tucked her legs up underneath her and put her hands in her lap.

“It’s okay to be unsure about who you’re attracted to,” she continued.

“I know who I’m attracted to,” Sansa snapped back sullenly.

“Oh?” Margaery asked.

“I like both boys and girls, but girls don’t like me back,” Sansa said with a sigh.

“That’s not true,” Margaery crooned.

“It is!” Sansa yelled. “It… I was in high school, and my best friend and I had our… I don’t know, summer of discovery, and I really liked it. But then she said girls didn’t do it for her, and I blamed myself for not being good enough or desirable enough, so I just shut off. I haven’t even thought about girls, or sex, or anything like that since then.”

Sansa’s gaze flicked down to the bed, then up at Margaery, who was looking at her with a sad expression.

“I’m stupid, I know,” she grumbled.

“Sweetie…” Margaery said softly.

She reached out a hand and placed it on Sansa’s knee gently.

“You’re not stupid.”

Margaery squeezed Sansa’s knee reassuringly, which made Sansa look up and frown in annoyance at herself.

“Listen to me, burdening you with all this crap…” Sansa began to say.

“It’s not crap,” Margaery assured her. “I’m sure I can’t have helped things, what with me boasting about my proclivities and all.”

“No, it… It helped,” Sansa said softly.

“How did it help?” Margaery asked. “It surely would have just muddled the waters.”

“No, it… It clarified them,” Sansa whispered.

“Have you… Oh…” Margaery realised.

“Yeah…” Sansa squeaked.

“Every week?” Margaery asked.

“Mhmm,” Sansa hummed in reply.

“Well, I’m flattered you find my tales so… stimulating,” Margaery teased.

“I… No, forget it,” Sansa said, her voice faltering.

She dropped her eyes down to the mattress as a shameful blush crept down her neck. She was certain that her entire body would turn red in a moment. She was so embarrassed, but also strangely secure in the fact that Margaery now knew and wasn’t freaked out.

Margaery squeezed her knee again and then, with her spare hand, tilted Sansa’s chin upwards, so that they locked gazes again.

“Tell me,” she said encouragingly.

“I… I pretend I’m the women you’re seeing,” Sansa gushed. “The truth is… Oh fuck, the truth is I’ve been imagining being fucked by you for nigh on six months. I can’t… It just… I’ve been hiding this for so long, so goddamn long, and now you know. And you know the last time I got involved with a girl it ended because I wasn’t good enough. And I’m still not good enough, especially not for you. You’re…”

Sansa’s words caught in her throat. She gulped and forged on while her spur of confidence lasted.

“You’re perfect, Margaery. Confident, funny, understanding. And I’m just the awkward roommate who’s confessed to fucking herself to your words for the last six months. I am so… So sorry, that I couldn’t temper my urges.”

“Sans…” Margaery said softly. “There’s no need to apologise. It’s not like I’m disgusted by your actions or anything.”

“But…” Sansa began.

Margaery raised a finger, and Sansa’s protest ended before it could begin.

“May I?” she asked.

She waited until Sansa was silent, then smiled softly.

“Thank you. Now. Let me just start by saying: I figured out you were into me a long time ago. You are not that subtle. No one in your family is. But I figured if you wanted to raise that topic with me, you would in your own time. Now that it has been raised, I must confess I am flattered. And if you think I look down on you for repressing yourself, I don’t. I get it. My brother Loras had to hide his sexuality for a long time until he had set himself up so that when he came out to our family, he could sustain himself if he needed to. So, I get it. Trust me.”

She paused and wet her lips and then removed her hand from Sansa’s knee.

“Now that we’re clear on that, we can talk about this other… revelation," Margaery murmured.

Sansa’s heart sunk. Here it came; the rejection, the thanks, but no thanks. She braced herself for the words as if she was preparing for a bucket of ice water to be flung into her face.

"This is... new territory. I know, before you say it, I know I do it for work. But adding emotions and familiarity is new territory. There are lines, and once you cross them, they can't be uncrossed. You know that, right?" Margaery stated.

Sansa blinked. This wasn’t what she had expected. She thought Margaery would have had plenty of experience at this in her personal life. Maybe she had, once upon a time.

“Can I ask…” She began to say.

“Why it’s new territory?” Margaery asked.

She shrugged and curled a strand of hair around her index finger.

“I was never really into this area of things before I got into the job,” Margaery began. “Sure, I enjoyed the lighter parts of it, but not to the extent I take it with my work. It’s easy to do this stuff when you’re emotionless, when you don’t have an intimate connection with the other person. I don’t think I need to tell you how extreme things can get…”

Sansa found it hard to swallow. It felt like there was a boulder lodged in her throat. She nibbled her bottom lip and cast her eyes downward to the doona cover.

“I don’t… I don’t want it that extreme,” she murmured.

“What do you want then, Sans?” Margaery asked.

Sansa couldn’t stop fidgeting. She was so nervous and so on edge. No one had plied her with questions like these before, and it was both thrilling and terrifying.

“Well,” she squeaked meekly, “I… I want someone to be in control. Tell me when I can… y’know… And tie me up. I don’t want anyone to break my cookie.”

“Your cookie,” Margaery repeated.

“Yeah, you know, my vagina?” Sansa asked.

“I have never ever heard anyone call it that before,” Margaery replied with a giggle.

“Well… What do people you hang out with usually call it then?” Sansa asked and huffed.

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted as well. She was an excellent pouter, and she knew Margaery found it amusing when she got in a tiff over the smallest little things. Margaery smiled at her, and Sansa could see the genuine happiness in her eyes, but that look faded into a lusty smirk. Margaery leaned in and placed her hands on Sansa’s knees, then moved her mouth so close to Sansa’s ear she could feel Margaery’s warm breath tickling her earlobe.

“Usually, they’re begging me to touch their poor, swollen cunt,” she purred.

Sansa felt her face flood with heat. She was pretty sure she was on the verge of spontaneous combustion, except that wasn’t possible with a blush. She was fairly confident her entire body was flushed a deep red, and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest, as well as somewhere else lower down.

“Think about it, Sansa,” Margaery said, cutting through the static in her ears. “Think about it for a while. Then we can discuss it tomorrow night over dinner. Pizza, my shout. Sound like a plan?”

Sansa wet her lips and cleared her throat. She grasped at the sheets and twisted the fabric between her fingers.

“Um, yeah, sounds like a p-plan,” she stammered out.

“Hey, don’t stress,” Margaery said. “I won’t make you beg. Unless that’s what you want…”

She got up from Sansa’s bed and skipped to the door, then paused. She looked back and winked at Sansa, then sauntered out of Sansa’s room and shut the door. Sansa flopped back down into her pillows, grabbed one of them, covered her face, and groaned loudly into it. She was in the deep end now. What was she going to do?

Well, the answer to that was obvious. She was going to say yes to Margaery. She didn’t care about crossing lines for Margaery, it’s what she wanted to do. There was just one thing Sansa was scared of, one thing she knew was possible if she stepped over her boundaries and let herself be engulfed by her roommate.

What if she fell in love?


	2. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya counsels Sansa. Sansa says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this AMAZING track on repeat over and over again. You need to [check it out](https://youtu.be/ajvQ9xY3_CM)

“No,” Sansa said.

She looked over the coffee table at Arya shoving wafers into her mouth.

“That is not how we eat.”

Arya glared at her, and then deliberately started chewing loudly. Sansa hated it when people chewed with their mouth open; she’d lost it at Arya more than once when they were growing up because Arya used to it it just to piss Sansa off. Since then, Sansa had gotten a handle over her temper. 

Sort of.

“You done?” Sansa asked.

When Arya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and belched loudly, Sansa could only roll her eyes in disdain.

“How does Gendry put up with you?” she asked.

“I suck his dick and cook him bacon,” Arya said nonchalantly. “I basically have his soul for life.”

Sansa shook her head and let out a tired sigh. She lowered her gaze to the floor and frowned, and only raised her eyes when she heard Arya shift in her armchair.

“Oh. She found out, didn’t she?” Arya asked.

“She half figured it out,” Sansa responded.

She looked up and saw Arya staring at her with her mouth drawn into a tight line. Concern was plastered all over her face.

“And?” Arya asked.

Sansa sucked in a sharp breath and clasped her hands hard in her lap. She sat upright on Arya’s couch and glanced over at her sister, who was lounging in her armchair in a position that hardly seemed comfortable.

“I don’t know Arya,” Sansa admitted. “She didn’t tell me to get out at least.”

“Well isn’t that a good thing?” Arya asked. “Maybe she’s interested?”

“Oh she’s interested,” Sansa said. “She offered to… Well…”

“Spare me the details,” Arya interrupted.

She screwed her face up in disgust at the mere thought of what Margaery could have offered.

“But go on,” she permitted.

“She offered something, and said we’d discuss it over pizza tonight. But I just… I don’t know Arya, and that’s the thing. I don’t know what the right thing is to do. I’m not… Casual encounters are… Plus you know how much I like her,” Sansa began to say.

“ _Like_ is an understatement,” Arya interrupted.

“The magnitude of my feelings has no relevance Arya,” Sansa snapped.

Arya rolled her eyes at Sansa, who glared at her in return and then cleared her throat.

“I just don’t know what the right thing to do is. Is it wrong to take up her offer considering it could complicate our living situation? What if my feelings for her end up making her hate me, and then I have to find someone else to live with? She’s so easy to get along with. She’s not complicated, she’s quiet, she’s tidy…”

“She walks around the house nude?” Arya interrupted.

“Would you stop that?” Sansa asked.

She could feel her cheeks warming with a mild blush at Arya’s comment. Oh there had been more than once where Sansa had wished that may happen. There was one particularly hot day in summer where Margaery had paraded through the kitchen in only her underwear, and Sansa had to force herself to look elsewhere. That image was burned into her mind permanently.

“I’m just lost Arya. And we both know you’re the queen of making reckless choices and not caring about the outcome. So… Give me some advice on what I should do. Please,” Sansa finished.

Arya let out a slow exhale through her nose, then clasped her hands together and laced her fingers together. She took a moment to think before she opened her mouth again.

“It’s not a good idea,” she said. “It’s not. It’s selfish and you’re thinking with your strap.” Arya paused. “But do it anyway. Push the fuck it button and just go for it. What’s the worst that can happen? She’s not attracted to you afterwards? At least your apartment won’t reek of ‘please fuck me.’ And if it does work out, then you’re a winner. Plus, if it’s any help, I’d let Margaery top the fuck out of me. Like hot damn, have you seen her?!”

“My what?” Sansa spluttered.

“Oh, I know what it is. Your fear of the unknown. If you want, I can tell you how she is in bed if that’ll help you decide.” Arya teased.

“Stop! Oh my god, stop! I will leave right now,” Sansa protested.

“You’re the one interrupting my lunch,” Arya pointed out.

“Can you please stop being an ass and be serious?” Sansa pleased.

Arya let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. Sansa loved how Arya could be so careless, and also turn on the dramatics at the drop of a hat, but what she loved more was when Arya put that aside and became that caring protective sister she craved to have around.

“Fine, fine. Plus, despite how gorgeous Margaery is, I don’t think she’s as good with her mouth as Gendry is,” Arya commented with a smirk.

“Gross,” Sansa whined.

“If you want me to be serious, then you should just throw all caution to the wind and go for it,” Arya stated. “You have very little to lose and everything to gain. If I was in your shoes, I’d do it, despite us not sharing the same insecurities and concerns. Because at the end of the day Sansa, what kind of life will you lead if you don’t take a chance every now and then?”

“But what if she thinks I’m not good enough?” Sansa asked.

“What happens if she thinks you are?” Arya challenged.

—

It was so hard not to look at Sansa but Margaery knew her occasional glances would turn into longing stares. She kept her eyes on the pizza in front of her, even though she wasn’t really hungry. Her nerves made her stomach churn, but she still nibbled on a slice of pizza and waited for Sansa to say something. Sansa was staring at the TV, not really engaged in the gardening show that was playing. It was times like these when Sansa was in her own little world that Margaery liked to steal a glance and lock it into her memory. These soft little moments are things she treasured, and until yesterday were things that she thought would stay as treasured memories. Until Sansa gave her a glimpse, just a peek, at wanting more. But Margaery didn’t want to speak first, which would make Sansa feel pressed; this was her issue to move on. She didn’t want to do anything that would make her feel pressured or forced to do something. But gods, sitting in silence was starting to become agony. When Sansa glanced over at her and caught her staring, Margaery cursed herself for not being restrained in her head, but she offered Sansa a soft little smile.

“Not hungry either?” she asked.

Sansa smiled back and placed her barely eaten pizza slice on top of the box.

“Not really,” she said. “Other things on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?” Margaery asked.

The implication of the topic hung in the air, and the energy in the room changed at that question. They were both standing on the edge of a cliff, and Margaery had just asked Sansa to hold her hand and jump off with her, not being able to see what they were plunging into. Every ounce of Sansa would be screaming at her to step back from the edge, and Margaery knew that. But she was pleading for her to leap and trust in Margaery. So she waited, frozen by fear, for Sansa to open her mouth. The seconds felt like minutes, and when Sansa flicked her tongue over her lips and spoke, it took a minute for her one-word response to register in Margaery’s brain.

“Sure.”

Air left Margaery’s lungs in a rushed sigh of relief. She giggled softly, which was purely a nervous response, and then snapped her eyes up to Sansa.

“Have you thought about what I offered last night?” she asked.

“Yeah. I spoke to Arya about it,” Sansa replied. “She gave me some perspective, and some good advice.”

“Well then I’m assuming you have an answer to my offer,” Margaery noted. “And judging by how you’re smiling after I’ve said that, can I assume that the answer is a yes?”

Sansa had many unconscious responses, but the one that Margaery loved the most was the silly unrestrained grin that broke over her face whenever Margaery knew what she had to say.

“It is,” Sansa murmured.

The second thing Margaery loved the most was a soft giggle that Sansa got whenever she was pleased. Hearing that muffled behind her hand made Margaery smile, and laugh in unison with her. Those soft blue eyes slowly raised up to lock with Margaery’s gaze, and Margaery saw the lightest blush creeping into Sansa’s porcelain cheeks.

“I owe Arya a thank you present,” Margaery admitted.

Sansa snorted out a laugh and grinned at Margaery.

“Her advice was very interesting when she stopped saying how hot you were,” she admitted.

“Oh she hasn’t even seen half the things you have,” Margaery replied flippantly.

It wasn’t as flippant as she thought because Sansa’s pink blush turned into a dark red and she giggled nervously. Margaery was glad she didn’t make Sansa retreat back into her shell with an accidental comment like that. She was still walking on eggshells, but she would find her feet soon enough.

“Do you have anything you want to ask? To clarify?” she asked.

She knew Sansa was a curious mind and always had an endless list of questions, because she was afraid of unknown situations. Well, afraid may have been a bit of an overstatement, but she knew Sansa wasn’t comfortable if she didn’t know everything about what she was getting into. But to her surprise, Sansa shook her head and nibbled her lip in that adorable manner when she was a little nervous.

“I don’t, I trust you,” she said in a hushed whisper that made Margaery’s heart swell.

I trust you. Those three words meant more to Margaery than anything else in the world. She stood up off of the couch and crossed the floor until she was in front of Sansa, then held out her hands.

“Shall we?” she asked.

Sansa giggled, then put her hands in hers and allowed Margaery to pull her onto her feet. They stood in the middle of their living room with Margaery looking up into Sansa’s eyes. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them, but it was enough for Margaery to get up on her toes to be on the same level at first.

“There’s one thing I want to do first,” she said.

“Oh?” Sansa asked.

Margaery got up on her toes and brushed Sansa’s red hair out of her face. It was at times like this she was thankful she had Loras the dancer who taught her how to be balanced on her toes. She cupped Sansa’s face softly and pulled her into the gentlest kiss. Sansa whimpered when their lips brushed together, and Margaery knew she’d cherish the sound and the feeling of Sansa’s soft mouth kissing her back. Margaery made a muffled noise when Sansa bumped her forehead against hers, and they stayed locked like that until Margaery lowered herself back down onto the balls of her feet. Sansa bent with her, and Margaery kept her there by locking her arms around Sansa’s neck. She smiled when Sansa’s arms snaked around her hips, because this felt so natural. When Sansa finally broke the kiss it was Margaery’s turn to whimper. She quite enjoyed that moment and could have spent the rest of her night kissing Sansa softly in their living room, with the gardening show playing softly in the background.

“Whisk me away into your den of delirious delight, before I lose my nerve,” Sansa whispered.

Margaery giggled at Sansa’s nonsense description of her bedroom, and nuzzled her nose against Sansa’s.

“You know, I just call it a bedroom,” she whispered back.

“Yeah but that sounds better,” Sansa said.

Margaery couldn’t deny that. She unhooked her arms from around Sansa’s neck as reluctantly as Sansa relinquished the circle she had formed around Margaery’s waist. Their hands found each other, and Margaery laced her fingers between Sansa’s. Smiling the whole time, she turned and tugged Sansa’s hand gentle and led her back into the darkened passageway, leaving the television on with an image of fields of roses gently tousling in the wind behind them.


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sansa dances to is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKZvf-1v-sM)
> 
> Also yes I wrote this in a day, I'm trying to snap my writer's block

The scent of vanilla filled Sansa’s nostrils as she stepped into Margaery’s bedroom, lit up with fairy lights and the warm glow of a bedside lamp. Sansa saw the candle burning on Margaery’s makeup table and let out a little laugh.

“Did you steal one of my candles?”

“Borrowed,” Margaery explained. “I’ll give it back to you, in some way, shape or form.”

“That’s naughty,” Sansa teased. “Gods know what I had laying on my floor.”

“If you’d known I was coming, would you have left certain things out for me?” Margaery asked.

Sansa giggled and squeezed Margaery’s hand.

“Maybe.”

Margaery turned around and a broad grin lit up her face. She let go of Sansa’s hand and then walked backwards slowly, never tearing her eyes off of Sansa.

“I need to know something,” Margaery said.

She reached behind her and pulled a notebook off the desk. Sansa’s eyes widened; she knew exactly what was in that particular book. It was all of her innermost thoughts when it came to things she fantasised Margaery doing.

“Is this the blueprint to your sexual wants?”

Sansa felt herself heating up, and she was sure she was bright red from head to toe. She’d never considered showing Margaery that, never considered that Margaery may want to read it and digest it for her own uses.

“It’s… yes,” Sansa said in a soft, timid voice.

“Well, isn’t that handy?” Margaery asked. “Were you planning to publish this like Fifty Shades?”

The question was probably meant to be serious, but Sansa let out a loud, harsh laugh at Margaery’s idea.

“Who would read it?” she asked.

“I would,” Margaery said nonchalantly. “It’s quite interesting, and detailed for something that I suspect was meant to be summary notes.”

“What can I say? You’re inspiring,” Sansa said.

“Something else just came to mind,” Margaery said. “There’s this one person who always comments on my blog. Sometimes it’s questions, sometimes it’s comments. And other times it’s private messages, with ideas of what could happen if ever our paths were to cross.”

Margaery locked her brown eyes on Sansa, and grinned wickedly.

“That was you, wasn’t it?”

A shiver raced up Sansa’s spine.

“It was,” she admitted.

She couldn’t lie, she didn’t want to deny anything anymore. Not to Margaery.

“I’m flattered, Sansa, but also annoyed,” Margaery said. “I wish you’d told me about this a lot earlier.”

“W-why?” Sansa stuttered.

“Because… It’s about time I told you  _ my _ fantasy.”

Sansa gulped, and felt her insides turn to jelly. She was hanging on to every single one of Margaery’s words, desperate to hear more. She was in the deep end now, and there was no turning back for her.

“You’ve always been the picture of sweetness and light. Butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth kind of thing. But I reckon I can bring out a different side in you, a side you’ve kept locked away and repressed out of fear of having that very fragile part of you hurt, and not in a good way… So my fantasy is to strip everything away and give you your space where you can express yourself without fear of being damaged or rebuked. I want to see that part of you, raw and uninhibited.”

“But… will you love this part of me?” Sansa asked. “No one else has seen it… What if you hate it?”

Margaery rolled her eyes and crossed the floor so she was standing toe to toe with Sansa. She put her hands on Sansa’s hips, and then raised up onto her tip toes so she was eye-to-eye with her.

“Do you think I’d be standing here if I didn’t want to see it?”

“No,” Sansa whispered.

“Then let go for me, Sansa,” Margaery pleaded. “You don’t have to be scared, or afraid of being hurt. Let go of everything. I know it’s scary, but I’m right here. I’ll pull you out if it gets too overwhelming.”

“How will you know?” Sansa asked.

“Say ‘lemon cake’, and I’ll know,” Margaery breathed. “But… only if you want to.”

Margaery was so close that Sansa could feel their noses brushing together. Sansa was trembling, and she was sure Margaery could feel that, because she was at a metaphorical crossroad. If she said yes, she was about to be plunged into a world of depravity, one she’d longed for but was too scared to enter. But if she said no, she would be throwing away a once in a lifetime shot at feeling happy, truly happy, to stay within her four safe walls. Every logical part of her brain was screaming no, to refuse, to stay in her lane. It was the same voice she’d heard all her life, the one that had made her do things that made her miserable. So why was she still listening to it?

“Yes,” she uttered.

Margaery’s eyes opened wider. She was startled, and for a second didn’t know what to do.

“Is that…”

“Yes,” Sansa hissed again, cutting Margaery off.

“Are you sure…?”

“Gods sake Margaery, just do  _ something _ before I lose my nerve,” Sansa pleaded.

Margaery did. She closed the minuscule space between them and pressed her mouth onto Sansa’s, and snaked her hands around to Sansa’s butt and grabbed it with both hands. Sansa squeaked in surprise, which coaxed a low rumbling laugh out of Margaery. The frequency of the kisses increased, until Sansa was hungrily kissing Margaery, trying to coax more sounds out of her while her hands kept a steely grip on her butt. Eventually Margaery sprung backward, panting, and Sansa gasped for air.

“Wow,” Margaery exclaimed.

“Wow what?” Sansa asked.

“You’re a really good kisser.”

Sansa felt her cheeks turn red again.

“So are you,” she murmured.

Margaery took a step back, and Sansa saw a visible change in her expression. She went from this bright eyed, giddy person to her serious, Miss Tyrell mindset. The fact Sansa could see the change made her gulp, and sent a chill racing up her spine. Judging by the smirk slowly creeping over Margaery’s face, she knew Sansa had seen the change, and it thrilled her to see Sansa so caught off guard.

“Here,” Margaery purred.

She backed up back to the make up table and picked up her phone. ‘Curious’ by Hayley Kiyoko came on, and Sansa couldn’t hide her grin as Margaery spun out the wheeled chair at the table and sat down on it, then crossed one leg over the other. Gods, she really had read those notes back to front.

“Strip.”

The command was so simple, but harsh. Yet Sansa complied. She swung her hips in time with the beat, and toyed with her shirt while maintaining distance between her and Margaery. She felt like all her inhibitions were gone, like she was drunk without touching any alcohol, and when the chorus kicked in she ripped her top off and flung it at Margaery, who caught it and followed it up with a cat call. Sansa snorted a laugh, then unhooked her bra and tossed it aside without thinking, then approached Margaery and turned around. She walked backward, while swaying her hips, and unbuttoning the front of her jeans. The chorus kicked in again, and she slowly shed the denim down her legs and stepped out of them, leaving her in a sky blue pair of panties. She kept those on, then practically hopped into Margaery’s lap, and giggled when she felt soft hands grip her rear. She proceeded to give Margaery a lap dance as best she could with two hands on her butt, until she turned around and sat in her lap, grinning from ear to ear.

“I feel so free,” Sansa gushed.

“Got your sillies out of your system?” Margaery asked.

Sansa chewed her bottom lip. She was in awe about how much detail Margaery had paid, about how a dance would free some of her nerves, and how she wanted to see her partner admire her for a bit.

“Mmhmm,” Sansa hummed.

“Stand up then,” Margaery prompted. “I was too busy watching your mad dance skills to really take in every part of you.”

Sansa snorted and giggled, but promptly hopped off of Margaery’s lap. She tottered backward, and slowly turned around so that her back was to Margaery again.

“You’re so gorgeous.”

Those three words made her squirm and grin uncontrollably. She’d never been praised like this before, and it made her heart flutter and a warmth spread from head to toe.

“Thank you,” she whispered back.

She didn’t hear Margaery get up, but she jumped when a finger softly trailed up the curve of her butt.

“It’s just me,” Margaery murmured.

A soft kiss was planted on her shoulder blade, which made Sansa coo quietly and curl her toes.

“You are just… flawless.”

That soft finger caressed her butt again, a little firmer than before.

“I reckon I could make your pretty little ass as red as your hair…”

The murmured promise sent chills racing up Sansa’s spine. She curved herself inward and let out a little whimper at the thought of just how Margaery would do that.

“Would you like that?”

Sansa pondered the question, even though her mind was starting to fog a little. She just wanted Margaery to have her every which way, and she was getting impatient.

“It was in your notes after all.”

That broke something inside of Sansa, some hidden restraint that had been withholding so many words.

“Please, I want you to… Mistress,” Sansa breathed.

“And I recall you said something about wanting your back marked?”

Sansa giggled and bit down on her bottom lip. She pressed her rear back into Margaery’s hand, who gladly accepted it and pulled Sansa hard against her hips.

“Didn’t I write that I wanted to be a tapestry of my Mistress’ wishes?”

“Something like that,” Margaery agreed. “It was very poetic.”

“It was also true,” Sansa admitted. “I…”

She paused, and swallowed. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry, at the words her brain wanted to say.

“Go on,” Margaery enthused.

Sansa reached back and put her hand on top of Margaery’s, which was cupping her ass gently. She ran her thumb along the knuckle of Margaery’s thumb and up to her wrist.

“I want it all,” Sansa whispered.

“You want it all?” Margaery asked.

“I want everything I wrote down.”

“Sansa, that’s a lot…”

“I don’t care. I want it all, and I want you to give it to me.”

Margaery squeezed her ass and nuzzled her face into Sansa’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

“Never been surer of anything in my life.”

“I just want to…”

“Make sure I’m sure?”

“Yeah…”

Sansa turned around and slipped her hand inside of Margaery’s. She brought her gaze down to lock with Margaery’s and smiled warmly at her friend, her trusted confidant. Her other half.

“I’m sure,” Sansa promised. “You can…”

She giggled at how silly she was about to sound, which made Margaery arch an eyebrow.

“You can let go. You don’t have to be scared, or afraid of hurting me. I know it’s scary, but as you said; if I say lemon cake you’ll know it’s too much.”

“Lemon cake,” Margaery repeated back in a murmur.

She grinned at Sansa, then got up on her tiptoes again.

“It’s your one true, unconditional love.”

She kissed Sansa softly on the lips, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you sure Sansa? I know I keep asking, but…”

“I get it. You want to be sure,” Sansa said. “I couldn’t be surer of anything Margaery. I don’t know what I can do to prove it, but whatever it is…”

“You…” Margaery began to say something, then paused.

She lowered herself back down onto her feet, and looked up at Sansa. That visible transformation of facial expression happened again, and this time Sansa felt her knees buckle ever so slightly.

“If you… if you get down on your knees and ask, I’ll know.”

It felt like time had slowed down to a crawl. Sansa processed the information and blinked slowly, then sunk down in front of Margaery. One knee touched the floor, then the other, and Sansa sunk down between her feet so her ass was flat on the floor. She lifted those blue eyes up, and they were pleading like a puppy who just heard a can opened.

“Please, Mistress, can I have it all?”


	4. Bound

Warm hands grabbed onto her wrists. Sansa looked up and saw Margaery bent over, with her soft brown hair spilling over her shoulders and that warm, loving smile plastered on her face.

“Stand, please.”

Sansa did as she was bid and let Margaery help her up. Once she was on her feet, Sansa stood nervously in front of Margaery, who was still fully clothed in her skinny jeans and her tightly-fitting button up shirt. She felt Margaery squeeze her hand and knew she’d caught onto the fact she was nervous.

_ Gods be damned, she can read me like a book. _

“I feel a bit overdressed. Would you help me out of these please, Sansa?”

Sansa blinked and gulped, then lifted her shaky hands up to the buttons of Margaery’s shirt. She untucked the shirt out of her jeans, but jumped when fingertips ghosted over her stomach. Her eyes flitted up to Margaery’s face, and that warm smile reassured her she was okay.

“I thought I’d move in time with you, if that’s alright?”

Sansa couldn’t speak, she was that nervous. She nodded and then undid the first button, and then the second, which was right on Margaery’s navel. When Margaery gently pressed into Sansa’s belly button, she squirmed and giggled. That was her most ticklish spot, and she normally hated it when people touched there. But Margaery was different.

“Wait until I get a feather in there.”

It was both a tease and a threat, but it still made Sansa’s knees go weak.

“I’m not responsible for my reflex,” Sansa croaked.

Margaery laughed, and Sansa felt like she’d just ascended into heaven.

“I’ll just have to make sure your legs are tied down tightly then, won’t I?”

Those nerves jumped into Sansa’s throat and made any words she had come out as a choked sound. She saw that smirk briefly cross Margaery’s face, and Sansa finally knew what that smirk meant. It meant Margaery knew she was in control, that she had Sansa melting in her hands, and she was damned proud of it.

“Sansa?”

Her name brought Sansa out of her head and back into the present moment.

“Are you alright?”

Sansa nodded and moved her hands up to the next button. She didn’t want to tell Margaery that she was busy analysing her facial features, and figuring out everything about her. She was only doing that to quell the nerves, but it wasn’t really working that well. So instead she undid buttons in a systematic order, until she caught a glimpse of Margaery’s bra underneath the dark blue cotton shirt. Her breath hitched in her chest as she saw streaks of black and dark red, and it came out in a shuddering sigh when Margaery’s fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts.

“Do you need a breather?”

Sansa chewed her bottom lip and stared at that little hint of Margaery’s bra that she could see. She summoned all her courage and popped the next button open, and then lifted her eyes up to meet Margaery’s gaze.

“If I stop, this may pass me by.”

Margaery’s facial expression softened, and she lifted her hands up to cup Sansa’s face gently.

“I’m not going anywhere Sansa, I promise.”

Sansa let out a shaky breath in relief.

“Because you can’t be bothered sorting out your crap in order to move out?”

Margaery laughed and dropped her hands back down, splaying her fingers out across Sansa’s ribcage and pressing her thumbs up into the underside of Sansa’s breasts.

“Well, as you can see, there’s a lot to sort through…”

Sansa chuckled and undid another button, which only left one left. Margaery’s bra was fully uncovered, and Sansa brushed the backs of her fingers over the textured floral pattern on the front.

“That lace is so beautiful…” she murmured.

“Why thank you, gevie riña,” Margaery said.

“What does that mean?”

“Well…”

Margaery’s thumbs glided upward and brushed across Sansa’s nipples, which made her arch her back slightly and whimper at the much needed contact.

“Gevie riña is Valyrian for ‘beautiful girl’, and that is exactly what you are. Especially when you make noises for me…”

Sansa felt a chill race up her spine. Her hands forgot how to function while Margaery’s thumbs massaged gentle circles on her sensitive nipples.

“I forgot you spoke Valyrian… You really are a cunning linguist, Margaery.”

Margaery chuckled and turned her thumb so her nail was now grazing across the soft skin of Sansa’s breast.

“Don’t steal my jokes,” she purred.

Sansa gasped when Margaery pressed her nail into her breast. It was a firm pressure, with a sharp pain that faded into a dull ache. Sansa expected to hate it, but she was shocked to find that she liked it. A lot.

“Don’t you have one button left?”

Margaery’s question again interrupted Sansa’s observations about herself. She looked down to Margaery’s shirt, which was indeed held together by one button. It may as well have not been there at all, so Sansa undid it and watched as Margaery shrugged it off and let it drop to the floor.

“Pants as well please.”

Sansa was a bit more bold this time. Her hands went to the waistband of Margaery’s jeans and popped the button open. She hungrily pulled the zipper apart, and then peeled the skin tight garment halfway down Margaery’s thighs, before she stopped and looked up. Margaery was smiling and finished removing her pants, leaving her standing there in that red and black lace bra and a matching black lace thong. Sansa’s stomach flipped and twisted at the sight of her; she truly was majestic.

“Thank you. Such a good girl.”

Sansa had never been praised in that context before. It made her insides twist in a good way, and she felt like she could float away at any given moment. She ran her eyes down Margaery’s figure, then back up again, and was surprised to see Margaery smiling at her. It was a happy smile, not a lustful one.

“Is everything okay?” Sansa asked.

Those doe brown eyes locked with hers, and Margaery slid her hand on top of Sansa’s and squeezed gently.

“Everything is more than okay.”

Margaery let go of Sansa’s hand and slid her finger under the waistband of Sansa’s sky blue underwear, which made Sansa draw in a sharp breath. The anticipation was palpable now, although she didn’t know what to expect. Margaery surely had plans however. She was like Sansa in that she liked to plan ahead and be highly organised, but Sansa didn’t want this to be a clinical experience. But how could she put that into words? She didn’t want to go from one thing to another, like a regimented routine. She wanted to…

“Ah!”

Sansa’s thoughts were interrupted by a hard shove against her shoulders. She fell backward onto the bed, a bit disorientated by the sudden push. Before she knew it, Margaery was on top of her, a solid warmth pressing down against her. Sansa didn’t even have time to form words before Margaery was kissing her, with both hands grasping and kneading Sansa’s breasts.

Well this definitely isn’t regimented was the only coherent though Sansa had.

Before she could really react, Margaery’s tongue was politely requesting entry into hers. That politeness faded when Sansa parted her lips, and allowed Margaery to invade her. They remained linked by the mouth for a good while longer until Margaery broke away, panting and grinning with a glint in her eye.

“Hands up,” she growled.

Sansa complied almost instantly. She could feel the heat from Margaery’s core on her naval, which is where Margaery had perched herself. She watched as Margaery leaned over the edge of the bed and opened a drawer, then returned to an upright position with several coils of brightly coloured ropes. She bound Sansa by the wrist to the bedposts, one wrist at a time, and Sansa had to marvel at how soft the rope felt against her skin despite how tightly she was bound. Her legs were left free though, even though there was no give in her arm restraints. She lay there, looking up at Margaery, and shivered when Margaery walked her fingers down from Sansa’s collarbone to her breast.

“If I had a polaroid camera, I’d be capturing this moment and holding onto it forever.”

“What, you’re telling me this is the first time you’ve gotten a girl naked in your bed?” Sansa quipped. “Even you couldn’t pull that lie off sweetheart.”

“No. This is the first time I’ve gotten the girl I wanted naked in my bed,” Margaery growled. “And you look just as dazzling as I imagined you would.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

Margaery chuckled while her fingers passed over Sansa’s nipple.

“Oh yes. What do you think I masturbate to Sansa? You’re not the only one in this apartment who has been thinking of this encounter behind closed doors, screaming into your pillow and wishing someone would walk in and turn dreams into reality.”

Fuck.

Sansa felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She ran her tongue over her lips as Margaery reached one hand up to her front, and with one movement of her hand the front clasp of her bra sprung open. Sansa watched, enchanted by the sight, as Margaery shed her bra and grinned down at the woman pinned between her legs.

“Tell me,” Sansa croaked, “what you think about.”

The grin melted into a smirk as Margaery brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

“Well, I imagine you tied to the bed just like this…” she began. “And as for what I think about…”

She shuffled upward, until her thighs were cupping Sansa’s cheeks, and all Sansa could smell was the musk of her cunt. It was thick and heavy, and when Margaery expertly removed her underwear and graced Sansa with the sight of a neatly kept bush presented above bare folds of moist skin, she groaned involuntarily.

“I think about sitting here, and when I sit this close to you, you open your mouth and put your tongue out.”

The words felt like a spell, because Sansa did just that. She opened her mouth and laid her tongue out flat. Margaery nodded in approval, and then leaned over and took something else out of the open drawer. Sansa heard a low hum, and jumped when something tickled her stomach. As quick as a flash the tickle disappeared beneath the waistband of her underwear, and a solid object was gently vibrating up against her core, held there by the firm elastic of her undergarments. She groaned and arched her back, which drew a soft sigh from Margaery.

“Good girl… And of course when I give you a little… stimulation, that’s the exact sound you make. But… I wonder…”

The bed bent downward a little as one of Margaery’s knees went beside Sansa’s head, then the other. Sansa looked up to see Margaery above her, looking down at her, and her wet skin glistening in the damp light of the lamp. Slowly she lowered herself down, until Sansa tasted her against her tongue, and instinctively curled it upward, flicking that firm nub at the top of her folds. Margaery whimpered then planted herself on Sansa’s face. One hand was on the bed frame, the other was softly playing with Sansa’s hair, as Sansa returned the favour by letting her tongue roam through Margaery’s folds, in uncertain patterns that belayed her inexperience. But she figured she’d found a good spot, judging from the moan that broke free from Margaery when she flicked her tongue across her clit.

“Shit, Sansa.”

Margaery’s strained voice caused a bit of pride to swell in Sansa’s chest.

_ Not bad for a first time, I guess _ , she thought.

That surge of confidence inspired her to try something different, something she’d read about on Margaery’s blog. She sucked down on Margaery’s clit, which made the brunette on her face cry out, and when she made contact with Margaery’s clit with her tongue, Margaery shuddered and clamped her thighs tighter around Sansa’s head without any warning. Sansa squealed, and the hum of her voice travelled up between Margaery’s legs. She opened her eyes to see Margaery arch her back and sigh in satisfaction, and that hand that was on the bed head was now firmly clamped on one of her breasts.

“Sansa, are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Sansa disengaged her mouth from Margaery’s core and giggled giddily.

“Does doing it in dreams count?” she asked cheekily.

Margaery laughed and moved her hand from Sansa’s hair to her collarbone. Sansa shivered as she felt fingers walking down her soft skin, toward her breast.

“I have to admit, I was worried that you wouldn’t be as devilish as I hoped you would be when this finally happened.”

“And…?”

“This is better than I ever dreamed,” Margaery breathed.

Sansa laughed and felt a giddy happiness run from her head to her toes.

“Right back at you.”

She’d been so engrossed in pleasing Margaery that she’d all but forgotten about the vibrator between her legs. It hadn’t been turned up that high, so it was barely noticeable if your attention was diverted. But that was about to change. Sansa heard the click, and then felt the hum strengthen, which made her hips buck upward and her toes curl slightly.

“Margaery…”

“You’re not allowed to cum before I do, Sansa, understand?” Margaery commanded.

“I understand.”

Sansa’s voice was a breathy whisper as she watched Margaery turn herself around, so now Sansa was getting a great view of her back, even though that view was obscured by Margaery’s perfectly plush butt.

“You are so beautiful,” Margaery cooed. “But I want to watch you squirm, while you work that magic with your tongue.”

Margaery’s fingers brushed over Sansa’s left nipple, and Sansa shivered when she felt a sharp, light twist.

“You’re so pretty, gods above. Just porcelain and pink.”

Sansa didn’t verbalise her thanks. Instead, she ran her tongue from the bottom of Margaery’s cunt all the way up to her clit, and then back down again. Margaery shivered and Sansa was rewarded with another light twist of her nipple and for the vibrator to be pressed tighter against her core. Sansa’s body jerked and she groaned into Margaery’s skin. Margaery’s thumb pressed down on Sansa’s nipple and gently caressed it in circles as Sansa did what she could with her tongue. At irregular intervals, the vibrator was turned up, and Margaery began rolling her hips back and forth until she was moving with a frenzied need against Sansa’s mouth. Her moans got higher in pitch and volume, and Sansa could feel her face getting wetter. Finally after Sansa had been eating Margaery out for what felt like ages and yet nothing all at once, Margaery’s voice cracked as she convulsed and clamped her thighs tightly around Sansa’s head, and she rode out her orgasm on Sansa’s tongue. When Margaery removed herself from Sansa’s face, Sansa took in a long breath, and then realised she was missing the weight and the taste of Margaery. She whimpered when the vibrator was removed from beneath her panties, and when she moved her gaze down to Margaery, her breath hitched in her chest. Margaery was looking at her with a soft smile, and was in the middle of wiping a tear out of her eye.

“Is everything okay?”

“Sansa, everything is wonderful,” Margaery said reassuringly. “This is just… A lot better than I thought. And a lot better than I deserve to get from you.”

Sansa tugged her arms down to try to launch herself at Margaery to hug her and tell her she deserved the world, but she was pulled back by the handcuffs. She grumbled in annoyance, which made Margaery snort with laughter.

“Hold on…”

Margaery clambered back onto the bed and picked the key up from the bedside table. She unlocked one handcuff, then the other, and when Sansa’s arms were free she threw them around Margaery and peppered her cheeks with soft kisses. Margaery giggled and let herself be wrapped up in Sansa’s total body embrace when she hooked her legs around Margaery’s waist and clung on like she was a koala. Margaery fell onto the bed as Sansa kept peppering her with kisses, and was rewarded with Margaery running her fingers through her soft red hair.

“You deserve everything and more, Margaery,” Sansa whispered against Margaery’s ear.

“Stop being silly, Sansa.”

“I’m not being silly!”

They lay there for a moment of blissful softness, with Sansa burying her face into the hollow of Margaery’s shoulder and Margaery running her fingers through Sansa’s hair absentmindedly. The silence was eventually broken by Sansa clearing her throat.

“Hey, Margaery…”

“Mm?”

“Are you planning to just leave me on the edge like this?”

Sansa heard Margaery’s soft little chuckle and felt her chest reverberating against hers.

“I thought you liked being edged, Sansa?”

“I do, but…”

Margaery disengaged herself from Sansa’s arms and looked down at her with a smile that Sansa couldn’t quite describe, but it made her insides turn to jelly.

“I could help with that…”

Margaery climbed backwards off the bed so she was standing up. She turned her head to look at the drawers where her vibrator had appeared from, then she looked back to Sansa.

“But I could use your help with this part.”

Sansa sat up on the bed as Margaery walked to the drawers and pulled out a complicated looking harness that was all tangled together, but when she untangled it, it wasn’t that complex. There were three loops in the leather contraption, and in the middle of it all was a comfortable looking crotch piece with a reasonably sized dildo attached to it. Sansa’s eyes went wide at the sight of it nonetheless, which drew an amused laugh from Margaery.

“It’s not rocket science, Sansa.”

“I know. I’ve just never seen one of those before.”

“Mm, well, if you’d help me keep my balance while I get into this, I can show you everything you need to know about them,” Margaery purred.

Sansa had to stop herself from launching herself off of the bed. Instead she opted to carefully get down and took two steps so she was next to Margaery. Margaery dropped the harness to the floor, and stepped into the loops of it. Sansa moved the leather harness up her legs, and left feather light kisses on her legs all the way up, finishing with one in the tiny gap of skin before Margaery’s neatly trimmed bush began. She tightened one of the loops at the front, while Margaery did the other, and then she turned Margaery around and lightly smacked her ass before she tightened the strap at the back. Margaery giggled and jiggled her butt while she was facing away from Sansa, and it was a sight that Sansa prayed would stay burned into her memories until the day she died. Margaery turned back around after showing off, and Sansa stood up, then realised Margaery had tricked her.

“You didn’t need my help with that…”

“If I had fallen over, who was going to be my hero and catch me?”

Sansa snorted and rolled her eyes,

“I think you’ve picked the wrong Stark if you expected me to catch you.”

Margaery grinned at Sansa, and gently placed a hand on Sansa’s stomach. Sansa looked down at her hand in time to see Margaery shove forward, and Sansa squeaked in surprise as she fell back onto the bed. Without a word, Margaery pulled her hands up one at a time and secured her back into the cuffs, then grinned down at her. Sansa let out a breathy sigh when Margaery cupped her cheek with her hand, and then let that hand wander down past her collarbone.

“How badly do you want to be fucked right now, Sansa?”

“Do you want me to rate it on a scale from one to ten, or…”

Her bratty teasing was cut off by a sharp twist of her nipple, which made Sansa whimper in delight.

“Whatever you feel like presenting it in,” Margaery purred.

“Badly,” Sansa sighed.

“Just badly?”

Margaery’s hand kept descending lower, until her fingertips were brushing up against the bones of Sansa’s hips.

“I want to verify that for myself.”

Sansa felt a tug on the waistband of her underwear and felt the damp fabric that was clinging to her skin peel free. She groaned as Margaery dragged her panties down her legs at an agonising speed until they were free, and then when she felt palms pressing her thighs apart, she complied willingly and opened her legs wide. When Margaery’s thumb pressed against her clit, Sansa cried out in need and bucked her hips, but that only made Margaery withdraw her hand totally.

“Seems like a bit more than badly to me.”

“You’re right, it’s very badly.”

“Oh? Is that all?”

Margaery’s thumb pressed against Sansa’s swollen sensitive clit again and this time Sansa let out a louder cry and whimpered when Margaery pressed right down.

“Seems like you’re desperate to me. Are you desperate for me to fuck you, Sansa?”

Margaery’s tone was so thick with lust that it was making Sansa’s knees shake. Then again, maybe it was just the sensations racing through her body of being touched like how Margaery was touching her right now.

“Yes, Margaery, I’m desperate for you to fuck me.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Margaery murmured. “But I think you need to beg for it a bit…”

“I…” Sansa began to say something, but her sentence turned into a strangled cry.

Margaery had laid herself down between Sansa’s legs while she was talking, and as soon as Sansa opened her mouth to respond, Margaery had run her tongue up the length of Sansa’s cunt. Her mouth came to rest on Sansa’s clit, and her tongue was dancing in patterns and movements that made Sansa incapable of coherent thought for a few seconds. She was brought back to reality when Margaery twisted her nipple, while treating her clit to the best feelings that anyone was capable of thinking,

“Beg.”

Sansa let out a loud cry of pleasure when Margaery slid a finger inside of her and began to work it back and forth. She was like putty in Margaery’s hands; she would do anything the brunette wanted.

“Margaery, gods above, please fuck me. I want you to fill me up and stretch me out and forget my own name. Please just fuck me, I want you. I need you.”

Sansa was rewarded with another finger inside of her trembling walls. She groaned in pleasure and need and lifted her hips off of the bed. Margaery responded by removing her fingers from inside of Sansa, and grabbed her butt with both of her hands. What followed was difficult for Sansa to put into feelings. It was an assault from Margaery’s tongue, while she was humming and muttering words into Sansa’s cunt. Sansa felt her world fall apart as pleasure wracked her body, but she came back down from her temporary high when she felt Margaery’s mouth disengage and her hips be lowered back onto the bed.

“I have a confession, Sansa.”

Margaery’s purr filled her ears like a pleasant dream. Sansa opened her eyes lazily and locked gazed with Margaery.

“Mm?” she hummed like she was half-conscious.

“Remember how I said I wanted to give you a space where you could be raw and uninhibited? I very much want to do that. I know the darkest depths of your fantasies, and although it might be irresponsible of me, I want to fulfil that for you. I want to stretch you and fill you and give you everything you desire. But there’s one thing I desperately want to do before all that.”

“What is it?”

“I want to fuck you, and feel you cum underneath me.”

Unbeknown to Sansa, Margaery had been coating the dildo with the wetness on her own fingers that had been plunging inside of Sansa every so often, so that when she tilted Sansa’s hips upwards and pressed the head of the dildo against the entry to her core like she was right now, it would be slick and slippery instead of dry and rough. While Sansa was stunned by those eleven words, Margaery pressed herself downward and felt the head of the dildo slip inside of Sansa, which drew a raw, guttural cry from Sansa’s chest. Margaery didn’t press in any further. She waited for Sansa’s chest to stop heaving, and for Sansa to open her eyes. When Sansa did, Margaery could see her pleading with just a look.

“Margaery, please…”

Sansa’s voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

“Please what, darling?”

Sansa groaned and rolled her head around on the pillow.

“More…”

Margaery wasn’t going to deny Sansa what she wanted. She pushed her hips forward and looked down to watch her strap disappearing inside of Sansa. She kept pushing inward, and listened to Sansa’s continuous whine as Margaery filled her up until finally she’d taken all of the dildo inside of her. Margaery looked up at Sansa and smiled, and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek gently.

“Good girl,” she cooed.

Sansa gasped and was curling and uncurling her hands. Margaery let her get used to the sensation for a bit, and instead leaned forward and captured Sansa’s lips with her own. Sansa was shell shocked, and probably overloaded with sensations, but she kissed Margaery back on instinct. She stayed lip locked with Sansa for a moment, then eventually broke the kiss and planted one hand beside Sansa’s head, while the other went down to her hips to help steady Sansa’s wild movements. The two women locked gazes, and Sansa nodded at Margaery. Margaery smiled, and began to gently rock her hips back and forth, drawing the strap outside of Sansa and then gently sliding it back inside of her. Sansa shivered, which made Margaery bite her lip, and when Sansa’s eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth fell open to release those noises of pleasure, Margaery couldn’t help but kiss Sansa’s neck and nibble on her ear lobe, which made Sansa squeal and giggle, but also moan in sheer delight. She was soft and gentle to start, as if Sansa was made delicate porcelain. But as Sansa stopped trembling and started moaning a little louder, Margaery started to thrust in a little harder. Sansa arched her back, and Margaery moved both her hands so she was holding onto Sansa’s hips firmly.

“You all good down there?”

Sansa’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Margaery.

“More than good,” she croaked. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile, you know.”

“Sansa, please. I’m not a man who thinks it’s acceptable to just jam something inside of you and fuck you like a jackhammer.”

“Mm, I can see that…”

Margaery tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and smiled down at Sansa.

“But as you can see, I’m ready to fuck you properly, if you want that.”

“Oh that sounds absolutely horrid,” Sansa teased.

“Well if that’s the case…”

Margaery began to withdraw herself from inside Sansa, but she was stopped by Sansa locking her feet into the small of Margaery’s back while emitting a needy, sad whine.

“Please don’t…”

“Do you want to stop being a cheeky brat then?”

“Yes…”

Margaery laughed at how quickly Sansa had withdrew from her bratty mood and was back to being putty. Margaery slid back inside of her and held onto her hips, but paused again.

“Are you sure its okay?”

“Margaery, I am positive its okay.”

“I just don’t want to do anything that you’re not okay with, or to move too quickly and scare you.”

Sansa opened her eyes and lifted her head up so she could look right into Margaery’s worried gaze.

“Do I need to sign a contract? Make a secret signal? Margaery, I could not be happier right now. I’m right where I want to be; underneath the woman I care about, and about to be fucked into the high heavens. There is no way that this couldn’t be anything but okay. But please, I am throbbing down there, and having your strap inside of me is not helping ease that feeling… When you said if I got down on my knees, you’d know if I wanted to submit. I’ve gotten down on my knees, twice. What more do you need? Do you need me to tell you that I feel safe in your grasp? That I love you, and then when you do finally make me cum I’ll probably cry with overwhelming joy? Is that what you need to hear to know how badly I want this?” Sansa asked, with her voice becoming louder with emotion.

Margaery paused for a moment after her speech, and then leaned forward and kissed Sansa softly.

“That’s exactly what I needed to hear, darling. I needed to hear that you truly did want this when you got on your knees, even though the second time was accidental. I needed to hear that I make you feel safe. I needed to know you’d cry from joy, and not in distraught at what just happened. And I… I needed to hear that you love me, because it’s reciprocated totally and utterly. I love you, Sansa Stark, and while this isn’t the best time to tell you that, I needed you to know before you immerse into subspace and think it’s just a byproduct of your orgasms. So yes, I needed to hear all that to know you wanted this. And now that I have heard it…”

Margaery pulled her hips back and thrust into Sansa with a grunt.

“I’m going to show you how badly I want to give it to you.”

Sansa let out a nervous laugh, which turned into a choked moan as Margaery planted her legs and lifted Sansa’s hips right up into her lap. She began to thrust into Sansa with force, and it didn’t take long for her strokes to speed up. She grunted in exertion every so often to break up the slick sounds of the strap entering and leaving Sansa, but when Sansa practically screamed her enjoyment to the heavens it only encouraged Margaery to go harder and faster, until she was holding Sansa’s hips so firmly her thumbs were white, and she was thrusting into Sansa so hard that the bed was shaking with every downward press of her hips. Sansa was beyond forming words, and Margaery could feel her quivering beneath her. She kept fucking her at this frenzied pace, until she could feel Sansa clamping down around her strap. She knew it would take one touch to make Sansa come undone, but she was enjoying hearing Sansa’s heaving breaths and sporadic cries of pleasure. But she had other plans. So she released one of her hands from Sansa’s hips while continuing to plough into Sansa’s tight core and pressed her thumb to Sansa’s clit.

“FUCK!”

The volume that Sansa screamed at told Margaery all she needed to know. Margaery moved her hands so she had three fingers pressed against Sansa’s clit and began to rub back and forth as fast as she was fucking Sansa. Sansa’s cries and screams got higher in pitch, and her back arched more and more. Margaery waited until she could see Sansa was at breaking point, then wet her lips and spoke a one worded command in a firm tone.

“Cum.”

Sansa jackknifed and her eyes rolled back into her head as her entire body spasmed. She could feel Margaery still fucking her, with fingers still pressed into her clit, but she’d lost all control of her body. She wasn’t even aware of what she was saying, or how long she came for, but when she came back to a state of cognisance she opened her eyes to see Margaery leaning over her, pressing soft gentle kisses on her temples.

“Hi,” Sansa croaked.

“Hi, Sansa.”

Her hands fell free of the bed posts one after the other. She’d almost forgotten she was bound there, because it had felt so natural. Margaery shifted herself so she was laying behind Sansa, with her strap still inside of her. Sansa placed her hand between her legs and touched her throbbing clit, and then put her fingers in her mouth without thinking about it. When warm arms wrapped around her stomach, Sansa shivered and laid back into Margaery.

“That was…”

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever given to anyone.”

Margaery sounded quite chuffed with her efforts. Sansa had a nice dull throb between her legs, and she didn’t think she could move for a little bit.

“Do you need me to get you anything, darling? Water? A cold face cloth?”

Sansa smiled and twisted herself around so she could plant a soft kiss on Margaery’s lips.

“Cuddle me first, then I could use a drink.”

“Whatever you want, beautiful.”

Sansa sighed contentedly when Margaery’s face nuzzled into the back of her shoulder. She felt all the tension in her body rush out, and she melted into the cuddle.

“You were such a good girl.”

Those six words made Sansa whine happily and made her insides do somersaults.

“We’re not done yet, are we?”

Margaery’s laughter was a pleasant hum against her skin.

“Oh no, we are definitely not done, though I think we both need to catch our breath. That was…”

“Intense, yeah, I agree.”

“Are you sure you can handle more, Sansa?”

Sansa nibbled on her bottom lip after Margaery’s question. She’d never been fucked like that before, and she was pretty certain that when Margaery said that she wanted to give Sansa every one of her desires, that this was just a warm up. But despite being exhausted, exhaustion was temporary. She was sure that Margaery would look after her and not break her totally. At least not on the first time they slept together.

“I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“One of these days you’re not going to question what I say immediately after I say it,” Sansa teased.

Margaery giggled and pressed a kiss into Sansa’s shoulder blade.

“Alright, from now on whenever you say you can handle it, I won’t question it. So, can you handle some more?”

“After a drink, sure.”

Sansa groaned when she felt the strap embedded inside of her withdraw. Margaery hopped up onto her feet and undid the clasps of the harness. Sansa turned her head in time to see the strap, which was surprisingly coated in a sheen of creamy moisture, drop to the floor. A blush ran through her cheeks rapidly at the realisation that she’d made that much of a mess.

“I came that hard?” Sansa squeaked.

“It was an amazing sight.”

Margaery smiled at her, and then walked to the door of their bedroom.

“I’ll be back in a sec. If you’ve fallen asleep, because you were lying about not being exhausted, I’ll just assume you want to be the little spoon.”

Margaery walked out of the room and Sansa sat up on the bed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at the creamy strap, then looked back at the distinct wet patch on Margaery’s doona cover.

_ Looks like we’re sleeping in my bed tonight then. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW this was long, and there's even more still to come
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy, sorry this took so long, rl has been a cunt and a half.
> 
> Stay safe and stay well while I write up Sansa getting fucked :p


	5. Stretched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery simultaneously fulfills her and Sansa's dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, it's getting HOT

Margaery opened the cupboard door, then got up on her tip toes and took Sansa’s usual drinking glass off of the shelf. She cursed the fact that her roommate was taller than she was. It was at times like these where it was a pain in the ass to reach what she needed. Once she had the glass, she walked to the sink and ran the tap. While the water ran and cooled itself down, Margaery took a moment to reflect on what had just happened. She’d just fucked Sansa better than she’d fucked anyone in her life, and gods she loved every second of it. To her relief, Sansa had enjoyed herself as well. She had waited so long to do that with Sansa that she thought it would never happen. But now that it had she just wanted to jump for joy and twirl around in circles and lose herself in that giddy feeling. Margaery chuckled and wiped a happy tear out of her eye. There would be plenty of time for that later. She filled the glass with water, then took a long breath in through her nose and counted to seven while exhaling. Her breathing exercise allowed her to focus herself again, and when she shut the tap off she was back in dominant mode, instead of giddy with love mode. She walked back to her bedroom and stepped inside the dark room that smelled of a mix of vanilla and the musky scent of sex, but when she looked at the bed she almost dropped the glass. Sansa lay there, with a photo of Margaery in her hand, touching herself.

“ _Ahem._ ”

Margaery announced herself by clearing her throat. Sansa looked up with a smirk.

“Oh! Welcome back!”

“Did you get impatient, or just bored?”

Sansa shrugged her shoulders and poked her tongue out at Margaery.

“Little bit of both.”

“Well, I got your water…”

Margaery walked a little closer and handed Sansa the glass of water. Sansa took it greedily, but kept one hand between her legs as she sipped at the water slowly.

“I see you’re in no mood to drink quickly,” Margaery growled.

“I am not.”

Margaery rolled her eyes. She walked to the pile of clothes that had been discarded and fished out the thong she had been wearing. She slipped back into it effortlessly, and had to hold in her groan when the fabric clung to the dampness between her legs. She leaned back against her desk and watched Sansa sip her water and work her fingers in circles across her swollen clit. Margaery could feel her pulse thud between her legs.

 _By all the gods, she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,_ Margaery thought.

Sansa got halfway through the glass before Margaery started to get irritated. She hated it when people kept her waiting, and as lovely as the sight of Sansa splayed open and playing with her clit was, she had plans.

“Could you hurry it up a little bit please, Sansa?”

“Now that you’ve asked, I’m going to go even slower.”

Margaery’s right eye twitched just a little, which was how others could tell she was getting pissed off.

“If you’ve not finished that water in one minute, I am going to get my Hitachi and I am going to edge you until your cunt is swollen and aching, and no matter how much you beg and plead I won’t let you cum for an entire week,” Margaery growled.

Sansa’s eyes went wide. She waited for Margaery to withdraw the threat, but when she noticed Margaery tapping her wrist in time with how fast a clock ticked, she realised she was serious and finished her water in four gulps.

“That’s better.”

Sansa set the glass down on the dresser opposite to where Margaery kept her toys, then sat upright with her hands in her lap.

“Did I make it in under a minute?”

“You did, just.”

That was a lie; Sansa had plenty of time left, but Margaery figured she wouldn’t care that much, and probably wouldn’t realise it either. Even if she did, was Sansa really going to argue with Margaery in this kind of mood? She figured she wouldn’t. Margaery moved the candle on her desk closer to the edge, then sat down on the end of the bed next to Sansa. She’d come back for that candle in a little bit.

“Feeling refreshed and renewed?”

“Yes, I am.”

Margaery smiled and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

“Good… I want you to lay over my lap now Sansa.”

“How…”

“I want your ass facing up. You can choose however you want to angle your top half, but I want your hips in my lap with your ass facing the ceiling.”

Sansa blinked and processed the command, then slid off the bed. She cautiously straddled Margaery, which resulted in Margaery getting a face full of Sansa’s tits, and then she pulled Margaery’s desk chair over so she could lay on that, with her head resting on her folded arms. Margaery’s chair was slightly lower than the bed and the change in angle made it so that Sansa’s hips were elevated. Margaery let out a happy sigh as she parted Sansa’s legs ever so slightly, which let her see those pink, swollen folds. It left Sansa totally open and exposed, and totally at Margaery’s mercy.

“Do you know what happens to girls who keep me waiting?”

Sansa shivered in her lap, and Margaery smirked. She wasn’t sure if Sansa was looking at her; her eyes were transfixed on the porcelain skin of Sansa’s ass, just sitting there in her lap, quivering ever so slightly.

“No…” Sansa whispered.

“They get a penalty. And they have to count out their penalties.”

Margaery paused for a moment, so her works sunk in, then slapped her hand down onto Sansa’s ass firmly enough for there to be an audible smack. Sansa squealed and whimpered, and Margaery thought for a moment that she would tap out.

“One…”

Sansa’s voice was shaky, but she was being so brave. Margaery knew she’d ease into it. The first few were always the worst.

“Good girl.”

Margaery rubbed her hand in gentle circles across where she had struck, then slapped down onto the other cheek.

“Two...”

Margaery made Sansa count out every single spank that she laid across her ass. She struck in a metronome like rhythm, and stopped rubbing the spot of her impact after the fifth strike. Eventually she paused, because she could feel Sansa panting in her lap, and felt like this was a good time to break.

“Twenty…”

“Good girl.”

Sansa’s reward was Margaery’s hand between her legs, and the edge of her hand pressed against her clit. Sansa groaned and shuddered at the unexpected contact, but it was gone after a fleeting moment.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you…” Sansa groaned.

“That’s better.”

Her manners were rewarded with more touching. Sansa writhed as Margaery moved her hand back and forth at an agonisingly slow speed against her swollen skin.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

Margaery’s question made the hair on the back of Sansa’s neck stand up. She was thrilled at the anticipation of what might occur after such a question, but she didn’t want to give too much away, even though Margaery could have probably felt her muscles clench and her skin quiver with nerves.

“It’s lemon cake,” Sansa murmured.

“Like you’d ever forget it,” Margaery said with a laugh. “You don’t have to count this next part. But if it hurts too much, use your safe word, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Sansa breathed.

She felt Margaery’s legs tense, which was followed by a stinging slap across her backside. And then another one. And another, and another. Sansa tried to keep count, but her mind became unable to process anything other than the pleasant dull throb in her backside and her pulse pounding between her legs. She gripped the sheets and groaned loudly when the spanks got harder gradually, and when Margaery began to strike her as hard as Sansa had ever felt she wiggled her hips between spanks in a desperate attempt to escape the dull sting that had spread across the entirety of her rear. Eventually Margaery stopped, and she felt fingertips walking up her back, which made Sansa hum happily and whimper.

“I’m amazed,” Margaery breathed. “You didn’t use your safe word.”

Sansa turned her head back and beamed up at Margaery. She liked it when Margaery said she was amazing. It made Sansa’s insides feel warm and fuzzy, kind of like how her butt was feeling currently.

“Call me amazing again.”

Margaery chucked, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss behind Sansa’s right ear.

“You are amazing, Sansa Stark.”

A happy whine escaped Sansa’s mouth and her toes curled in contentment.

“So, how red did you make my ass?”

“Want to see?” Margaery asked.

She awkwardly leaned over to the dresser and fished her phone from on top of it, and then took a photo from above. When she lowered her phone down and turned the screen so Sansa could see, Sansa gasped in shock. Her butt was a tapestry of red hand marks, with clear outlines visible in dark red lines. Seeing it was different than experiencing it; Margaery had marked her and claimed her in a way. And that made Sansa feel a little bit giddy. She opened her mouth to say something to Margaery, but a finger ran down her spine which turned her words into a strangled moan.

“You’re so pretty,” Margaery purred. “Red really is your colour.”

“You’re silly.”

Sansa giggled and let out a happy sigh. A pleasant silence fell across the room while Margaery ran her fingers up and down Sansa’s back absentmindedly, occasionally brushing her fingers over Sansa’s butt, which made Sansa shiver and sigh happily.

“You did so well,” Margaery said after a while. “But I think you’re ready for part two of my decorating.”

“There’s a part two?” Sansa squeaked.

“There is. Do you remember your safe word?”

“Lemon cakes.”

“Good girl,” Margaery said. “We’re going to play with some wax now. You’ll just feel a warm sensation at first, and once you’re used to it I’ll bring the candle lower and lower until you no longer find it enjoyable.”

“Where are you going to put it?”

“Just your back, for now,” Margaery assured. “But there are other areas people often enjoy… May I?”

“Yes.”

As soon as she’d vocalised consent, she heard the sound of glass moving on a wooden dresser, and a few moments later she felt a dot of warmth on her back. And another. And another. The drops were pleasant, and Sansa hummed her approval. The sensation got gradually warmer, with Margaery testing Sansa’s tolerance with a few little drops, before moving closer and leaving a bigger drop somewhere on her back. It was after a few repetitions of coyly trying to find Sansa’s limit before the warmth spiked considerably, and Sansa gasped as the sharp burn on her back, which faded after a moment.

“Too much?”

Margaery’s voice brought her back to the situation at hand. Here she was, splayed out on Margaery’s lap, having hot wax dotted onto her back. She never thought in a thousand years that she’d find herself here, and be capable of doing this.

“I think… That’s almost my limit,” Sansa admitted.

“Almost?” Margaery questioned.

“Maybe a little more.”

Margaery smiled and ran her fingers tenderly through Sansa’s hair, and twirled some strands of her silky soft red locks around her finger.

“You don’t have to try to prove that you’re tough to me, you know. I’d rather give you things that are pleasurable instead of painful. Especially if I can strike that perfect balance between the two.”

“I know. And I want to find that place. Which is why I’m saying I can take a little more,” Sansa said assuringly. “It’s not just me proving a point.”

Margaery’s heart fluttered at Sansa’s determination. She knew Sansa well enough to know that some of her instincts would be screaming at her to stop by now, but still she pushed on. Margaery was really bad at putting her feelings into words when it came to intimate connections, but she knew the exact way to show Sansa her appreciation - after she’d seen just how much decorating Sansa could take. She rested the candle back on the dresser, and then tapped Sansa’s hip gently.

“Well, if that’s the case, time to roll over little one.”

She felt Sansa tense in her lap, and she wasn’t sure if it was because she had just called Sansa the name that she had requested was used in their blog interactions, or because she was tensing in anticipation of what was coming next. Whatever it was, Sansa didn’t vocalise it. She did as Margaery asked and eagerly flipped herself around in an awkward flurry, and Margaery had to dodge a wayward knee that almost connected with her jaw. Once Sansa was positioned on her back with her legs locked around Margaery’s hips, Margaery ran her fingers across Sansa’s hip bone and then reached for the candle again. Once she had her hand on it, she glanced back to Sansa as she brought herself upright, and smiled at how Sansa’s ocean blue eyes were transfixed on the flickering flame in her hand. Margaery moved the candle so it was hovering over Sansa’s stomach, and stroked her thumb along Sansa’s hip bone once again.

“I think we’ll start with the stomach for now,” she commented. “And then we’ll move onto some…”

Her gaze went downward, to the swollen pink skin that was laying between Sansa’s legs.

 _God I want to just eat that pretty little cunt until the sun comes up,_ she thought with a desperate need.

“… other areas,” she finally finished.

She saw Sansa gulp and her eyes widen, but Margaery proceeded regardless. She lowered the candle to just a fraction lower than she’d had it on Sansa’s back. It was reasonably close to the skin, there was maybe five centimetres of space between the candle holder and Sansa’s shaking stomach. Margaery lowered the candle just a little more, and tipped it forward. When the wax hit Sansa’s stomach she felt Sansa flinch, and her hiss made Margaery want to hold her in her arms and smother her with affection. But a moan followed the hiss, and so Margaery put another drop on Sansa’s stomach. She then made a trail of dots up Sansa’s stomach, all the way onto her breast. She held the candle above Sansa’s nipple, and then lowered the glass holder down low so that it was almost touching the skin.

“Ready?”

Sansa sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Margaery poured the wax close to Sansa's nipple, which made her scream and whimper, but that was followed by a needy groan. Margaery wiped the still hot wax away before it could set, and then slowly moved the candle to her other breast.

“Breathe, Sansa.”

Sansa blinked and looked up at her with a quizzical expression.

“I’m perfectly fine, Margaery.”

Sansa’s statement caught her by surprise. She blinked slowly and collected her thoughts.

“You mean, that didn’t hurt you too badly?” she asked apprehensively.

“Not at all,” Sansa admitted.

Her cheeks turned a little pinker as she licked her hips, and Margaery couldn’t quite tell if it was a blush or just a flush of arousal.

“It felt… nice. Mainly because you wiped it off after the initial shock, but it didn’t hurt. It was just different. Good different, trust me.”

Margaery shook her head and smiled at Sansa.

“Good. Then you won’t mind if I do this.”

Without warning Margaery tipped the candle and poured wax directly onto the area around Sansa’s nipple. Some of it ran onto the sensitive nub of Sansa’s breast, which made her scream loudly.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!”

Margaery reacted instantly and wiped the wax away, and then placed her mouth over Sansa’s nipple. She ran her tongue around in circles until Sansa’s chest stopped heaving, and it was only then that she looked up and raised her head up.

“Sorry, that was accidental.”

“It was… Not as bad as I thought,” Sansa said with an uneasy laugh. “You didn’t disfigure my tit, did you?”

“No darling, and even if I did it’d still be the nicest left tit I’ve laid my eyes on,” Margaery replied with a laugh.

Sansa giggled and rolled her eyes at Margaery’s dorky compliment.

“Maybe we should stick to a height that’s not likely to make me a burns victim any time soon then?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, I was almost done with it… I was just going to put some on your thighs, and maybe on here if we were both feeling daring enough.”

Margaery pressed down on the skin above Sansa’s crotch with her thumb gently.

“But I can happily skip that…”

“Maybe for today,” Sansa said with a laugh. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t like this. I did, I loved it. But…”

Margaery set the candle down on the dresser, and once her hands were free she pulled Sansa’s hips up aggressively. She supported Sansa’s butt and lower back with her hands, while Sansa instinctively rested her legs on Margaery’s shoulders. Margaery groaned when she breathed in Sansa’s scent, which made her eyes go wide. Before she could say anything, Margaery ran her tongue up the length of Sansa’s folds, and whatever words Sansa had turned into a high pitched whine. Margaery laughed, and that low rumble in her chest travelled all the way through Sansa’s aching core. Sansa gasped and grabbed the doona. That was when Margaery pushed her tongue inside of Sansa and fucked her briefly, before locking her mouth around Sansa’s clit and sucking down while swirling her tongue in patterns. Sansa’s eyes rolled back momentarily and her hips bucked, and she moaned Margaery’s name so sweetly that it was the only thing Margaery wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

“I have waited too long for that,” Margaery purred.

“Yeah, fuck, you can say that again.”

“Can I?”

Margaery pushed her mouth back down and ran her tongue up the length of Sansa’s folds.

“I have…”

She swirled her tongue around in a slow circle on Sansa’s clit, and lifted it off.

“Waited too long…”

She then sucked down tightly, with enough force for Sansa to lift her hips up in desperate need and start grinding herself against Margaery’s mouth. It was probably a sight to behold; a wax dotted Sansa thrusting her cunt into Margaery’s waiting mouth. She wished she could record this whole thing. Maybe she would, one day…

“For _that._ ”

Sansa’s chest heaved even more than when Margaery had fucked her, which only made Margaery eat her out with more intense movements of her tongue. It didn’t take long before Sansa had given up on trying to be quiet and reserved. She made all sorts of varied moans and garbled attempts to say Margaery’s name. Margaery focused her tongue on Sansa’s clit, then pushed two fingers inside of her.

“Fuck!” Sansa shrieked.

It seemed Sansa really did like being filled up. Two fingers was a snug fit, but Margaery knew how to stretch her out. She worked her fingers back and forth while swirling and flickering her tongue, and it didn’t take much for Sansa’s body to shudder and jackknife suddenly, and for her to cry out louder than she had the first time Margaery had made her cum. Margaery helped her come down by gently fanning her tongue against Sansa’s swollen clit, before she pushed Sansa’s legs back over her own head and shuffled off of the bed as quickly as she could.

“Stay right there,” Margaery ordered.

She was firmly into her domme persona now, as she pulled open the drawer. Sansa did as she was bid, from what Margaery could see, though she did notice Sansa’s hand creeped upward and then disappeared between her thighs. Margaery pulled out the three things she was looking for, then shoved the drawer shut. She tossed the magic wand vibrator down at the end of the bed, and then popped open the bottle of lube.

“Look at me.”

Sansa snapped her head to the side the instant Margaery commanded her, and when she did her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise, with just a little bit of apprehension. Margaery ran the lube bottle up and down what she held in her hand and squeezed out a generous amount. So much that it dripped onto the floor. Margaery then placed the water-based lubricant bottle onto the dresser and climbed back onto the bed. She looked down at Sansa, and then let out a loud tut.

“I’ve changed my mind. Get on your hands and knees, please.”

Sansa frowned at Margaery and pouted at her.

“Why did you leave me like this if you wanted me to change positions?” she demanded.

“Get on all fours or this is going in your ass,” Margaery growled.

Sansa blinked repeatedly, before she complied and turned herself around. She got on her hands and knees, and instinctively posed with her legs apart wide enough for Margaery to get one hell of a view.

“This is a very different mood,” Sansa murmured.

“Is it too much for you?” Margaery asked, being immediately withdrawn out of that headspace.

“No, not at all! It’s just different, but it’s thrilling. I just didn’t expect you to get so…”

“Aggressive?” Margaery asked. “I’ll tone that part back. Just, when I get into that mode, I know what I want to do to you, and I want you to do what I tell you so that I can make you feel good.”

Sansa looked back at Margaery and shifted her eyes to what was in her right hand.

“Well, that is definitely going to make me feel something.”

Margaery ran her finger along the bottom of what she held in her hand and coated it in lube, and then gently caressed the outer of Sansa’s folds. Sansa dropped her head down and let out a happy moan, and Margaery gently patted her red butt twice.

“We can go for something smaller if you like.”

“Funny, I thought you were going to suggest that your fist would make me feel more things,” Sansa joked.

“Baby steps,” Margaery muttered.

She drummed her fingers along the handle of the glass thruster, and then tightened her grip from a loose one to one that was more firm, so she didn’t slip. She shuffled forward and then pressed the tip of the long glass dildo to Sansa’s core, and smiled as she shivered and whined in need.

“Do you want to know the dimensions of what is about to go inside of you, Sansa?”

Sansa’s response was to emit a shaky sigh. She managed an _uh huh_ through gritted teeth, so Margaery kissed the sensitive skin of her butt and smiled.

“Good. Because I know once I tell you, you’ll burn the numbers into your head. Twenty four centimetres long and five centimetres wide.”

She paused as Sansa’s breath hitched. She waited for the shock of the size to pass.

“I can go smaller if…”

“No,” Sansa interrupted. “That’s what I want.”

“Are you sure, Sansa?” Margaery asked. “Again, this isn’t about proving yourself.”

“I’m positive.”

Sansa’s voice was strong. She was clearly set on this.

“Just… promise me if it gets too much…”

“That I’ll use my safe word, I know,” Sansa assured Margaery.

“Good girl,” Margaery purred.

She tilted her hand and pushed the head of the glass dildo inside of Sansa. Sansa reacted instantly by arching her back and let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a whimper.

“It’s cold,” she hissed.

“It’ll warm up.”

Margaery turned her wrist as she began to slide the toy inside of Sansa slowly and gently, until the first of five ridges was ready to be pressed inside of her. Each was wider than the last, with the last being as wide as three of Margaery’s fingers side by side. Sansa had said she wanted to feel full and stretched, and she was definitely going to get that today.

“Sansa dear, there’s five ridges on this toy,” Margaery said. “I’m going to put the first one inside of you now. Ready?”

“Mhmm…”

Sansa’s hum was followed by a sharp intake of breath when Margaery pushed the first ridge inside of her. Each of the glass ridges was coloured with an intertwining blue and green stripe, which was swallowed up by the pink of Sansa’s cunt. Margaery had to wonder if she’d subconsciously thought about using this toy on Sansa when she picked the colour patterns. She had been waiting for this day for a long time after all. Sansa had gotten enough time to adjust to the size of the first ridge, so Margaery began to move the dildo back and forth gently, much to Sansa’s delight. She was careful to follow the curve of the glass toy, so that the curve would be sliding up along the top walls, and the ridges would be continually going back and forth along Sansa’s g-spot. The toy was thick enough that Margaery wouldn’t have to spend much time twisting and turning trying to find it, which suited her just fine.

“Feeling alright there?”

Sansa whimpered in response. She turned her head back to look at Margaery. Her cheeks were flushed and she was nibbling on her bottom lip, which Margaery found to be oh so cute.

“This is the first ridge?” she asked with a wobble in her voice.

“First of five, yes.”

“I’m _so_ fucked…”

“Well that much was obvious,” Margaery noted.

She tapped the glass toy which she was still easing back and forth. She occasionally pulled the ridge back out of Sansa and then pushed it back in, only because she wanted to hear that sharp intake of breath again and those heavenly moans.

“Oh shut up,” Sansa grumbled. “Smarty pants.”

“You’re adorable when you’re grouchy.”

Margaery leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto the middle of Sansa’s back. She shuffled forward and leaned herself into Sansa’s rear as she worked the toy back and forth with a little more vigour. Whatever smart remark Sansa planned to use as a comeback became an afterthought and she dropped her head and giggled happily. Margaery’s kisses went lower and lower, and when she planted one on her ass, she felt her insides stretch out at the same time. The second ridge of the dildo slid inside of her and Sansa responded with a loud needy moan, and a rushed sigh of pleasure. Margaery was so delicate with her and didn’t move the toy at first so that Sansa could adjust for a few seconds. Then she began to rock back and forth again, with that ridge passing in and out of her cunt. The sensation was divine, and Sansa’s eyes rolled up into her head for a moment before she regained whatever was left of her composure.

“Gods above hearing you make these noises just makes me want to fuck you all day every day,” Margaery murmured.

Sansa giggled as she felt her stomach flutter.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“You’re doing so well. You’re such a good girl, taking two ridges without even trying,” Margaery said. “You’re being so good for me.”

Sansa could feel every little movement of the toy, so she noticed Margaery changing her grip on the handle. Then the rocking resumed, but now Margaery moved the toy in and out in long strokes. Both of the glass ridges slipped in and out of her, and she could feel her inner muscles stretch and contractto adjust. It was funny; when Margaery pulled the dildo out fully, there was a brief moment when Sansa missed the sensation of being filled up. She didn’t know if that was normal, but the sensation was intoxicating. Margaery pulled the toy out again and teased her with the tip of it. When the glass passed over her clit, Sansa was reminded just how sensitive it was. A jolt went through her, and she jumped and yelped in delight.

“Sensitive little clit,” Margaery growled.

She lowered the head of the toy down and slid it back inside of Sansa, to the sound of a loud approving moan. But she didn’t stop there. She kept pushing and watched that third coloured glass ridge push inside of Sansa, which made her legs shake when it slid past her entrance and inside of her.

“Halfway now, Sansa. You’re such a good girl.”

Sansa let out a loud breath through her mouth and sucked in as much air as she could. The sensation was so damned good now, and when Margaery pushed that toy in and out again she could tell the difference when the third ridge slipped inside of her every single time. She jumped when she felt Margaery’s fingers brushed the insides of her thighs, and when Margaery’s thumb pressed lightly against her clit she shuddered and moaned at the same time.

“I thought this might help take the edge off.”

“Why do I suspect there’s an ulterior motive here as well?”

Margaery’s low laugh made the hairs on Sansa’s neck stand up.

“Mm, there might be…”

The dildo began to move inside her again and Sansa couldn’t support herself any longer. She lowered herself down, so that her ass was in the air and her torso was flat on the bed. Her arms had started to ache from holding herself in doggy for so long, but judging by the happy little laugh behind her, Margaery didn’t mind this new view one bit.

“Well at least it makes it easier to do this…”

Margaery pressed a kiss to Sansa’s clit, and let her tongue flit between her lips in order to fan across the sensitive nub briefly. Sansa jumped and cried out in joy, and whined when Margaery took her mouth away.

“Holy shit, that was the best feeling I’ve ever had, Margaery.”

“Is it better than the time you ate an entire tray of lemon cakes?”

“Yes, much better,” Sansa breathed.

Margaery grinned and did a happy little shuffle. She got up onto her knees and reached for the wand vibrator without Sansa noticing, and deposited it between her legs for later.

“So what’s this ulterior motive?”

“I’m very glad you asked…”

Margaery’s tone shifted back to that dominant voice that Sansa had dreamed of hearing for so long. She shivered, and that was before Margaery gently brushed her fingers along the soft skin of Sansa’s inner thighs.

“As you may have noticed, I have you right where I want you... With your pretty ass all red, covered with my handprint... And with my wax all over you... And my toy inside this pretty pink cunt of yours… Every part of you is _mine_. Including your orgasms.”

Sansa gulped audibly at those last three words.

“So, Sansa, you’re not allowed to cum until I say. Or the next time we do fuck, you won’t get to cum at all. Imagine how frustrating it would be to have me eating your pussy, getting you right to the edge, and then leaving you there on the edge, over and over. You don’t want that, do you Sansa?”

“No, Margaery,” Sansa murmured.

“Good. Then don’t cum before I say so. Simple enough, isn’t it?”

“It’s not going to be simple at all, is it?”

“Mm, you might find it a bit hard…” Margaery said with a laugh. “First time is often the hardest, so I promise I won’t make you wait too long.”

Sansa looked back at Margaery and their gazes locked. She smiled up at the brunette and reached a hand back so she could rest it on Margaery’s knee.

“I trust you,” she said.

Margaery winked at her, and then started moving the toy back and forth again. Sansa had been so engrossed in their conversation that she hadn’t noticed it had stopped moving, probably to let her keep stretching and adjusting to it. Margaery fucked her with a bit more vigour now, with those glass ridges moving in and out in a continuous rhythm. Margaery pushed the toy down and didn’t pull it back until that fourth ridge started to push into Sansa. Sansa let out an exclamation when her insides began to stretch and she gripped onto the sheets and bit down on one, moaning softly. Margaery was gentle and slowly eased the ridge inside of her. Sansa felt it slip inside of her fully and she groaned in ecstasy. She was in heaven. She jumped when she felt spit sliding down her skin, especially when it glided over her asshole, which Margaery knew she wasn’t to touch yet. She felt the toy moving as Margaery began to fuck her again, and every time that fourth ridge entered her she gasped at how full she felt with the second largest part of the toy inside of her. This is exactly what she had wanted.

“I…”

Sansa tried to form a sentence but as she tried to speak Margaery pushed the toy down again. Her words turned into a loud cry of joy and she curled her toes back to the soles of her feet.

“Fuck, Margaery, fuck!”

Sansa was almost screaming her words as Margaery fucked her in a steady rhythm.

“I’m so fucking _full_ ,” she whined.

“I’m surprised you can still speak,” Margaery growled.

Sansa giggled. Margaery smirked and increased the speed of her hand, making sure that all the ridges were coming outside of Sansa and then plunging back down into her. It was now that she began to subtly change the angle of the toy, trying to find that perfect spot. She paid close attention to the noises Sansa made, listening for something different than the slow increase of the volume of her moans. She knew she’d found it when she pushed the dildo down and Sansa jumped and let loose her loudest curse yet.

“FUCK!”

Margaery held the toy in place for a moment. She thought back and recalled exactly what movement she had made, as well as this exact angle. Once she’d memorised it, she tightened her grip and pulled the toy out slowly, and revelled in the long loud moan that Sansa made as all four ridges ground along her g-spot. She was sure to hold the curve of the toy against it as well, just to really give Sansa a head-spinning experience. She welled up saliva in her mouth and then let it drop down onto the toy, and pushed it back inside of Sansa. The sounds she made were even greater than the moans she’d made when it came out of her. Margaery loved watching her stretch around each ridge, and was amazed at how well she was taking the glass toy. Finally, Margaery pressed the last ridge to the entrance of Sansa’s tight cunt and paused.

“Ready?”

She waited for Sansa to gather herself. She listened to Sansa’s laboured breathing and watched her head raise and drop several times before she managed to find her words.

“Uh huh.”

“That’s not a word, Sansa darling.”

“I’m ready.”

Sansa looked back as Margaery and smiled. Those blue eyes dazzled Margaery every time Sansa looked at her, and she loved how flushed Sansa’s face was in this moment. She was so in love with Sansa, and she was cursing the fact it’d taken this long for them both to get to this point.

“Just remember, Sansa. Don’t cum before you’re told.”

With that command, she pulled the dildo all the way back and watched Sansa’s face shift as every ridge rolled over her g-spot. When her eyes rolled back for a moment, Margaery felt her insides clench. She knew she’d never tire of that sight. Once the toy was out of Sansa, to the point where she was teasing Sansa with the tip of the head, Margaery waited for Sansa to whine in need. She teased her clit with the bulbous glass tip until Sansa writhed. Finally she heard that needy whine, but she didn’t give Sansa what she wanted yet. She ran the toy back and forth along Sansa’s clit instead, rubbing every ridge along that swollen sensitive nub. Sansa gasped and wiggled her hips, as if that would magically teleport the dildo inside of her. Margaery kept teasing her though, and pulled the toy away when she thought Sansa had received too much attention, only to put it back and continue to torment her. Sansa’s whines grew louder and needier gradually, until she finally hissed a breath through her teeth.

“Margaery, _please_ , please just fuck me. I can’t take it any longer!”

A smirk crept across Margaery’s face and she moved the dildo from Sansa’s clit up to her folds. She paused as she pressed the tip to Sansa’s entrance however.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

She pushed the toy inside of Sansa, which made her yelp and whine happily, and kept pushing downward on that exact angle that had made Sansa jolt before. She watched the toy disappear inside of her and marvelled at the pink tint that the glass toy took on, reflecting the pussy skin of Sansa’s folds. As she pushed down she put her thumb on Sansa’s clit and held it there despite Sansa shuddering as her cunt swallowed each ridge of the glass toy greedily, desperately hungry for more. Finally they came to the last ridge, and Margaery didn’t stop pushing. She put the widest part of the glass toy to Sansa’s entrance and paused for a moment to let Sansa catch her breath. She moved her thumb in slow circles to give Sansa some pleasure to take the awkward sensation away a little, and then pushed the final ridge inside of her slowly. It took a moment, but Sansa’s inner muscles finally adjusted and Margaery sunk the toy all the way inside of Sansa.

“Oh _fuck!”_ Sansa screamed.

Margaery kept pushing until the wider glass circle that acted like a cross-guard was pressed up against her folds. Margaery listened to Sansa’s laboured breathing as she adjusted to the intense pleasure, and then slowly retracted the toy until the final wide ridge popped out of her, and then she did as she had before and fucked her with that part of the toy again. Sansa’s whole body was trembling, and she was doing well to not be screaming her head off. Eventually Margaery began to fuck her with the whole length of the toy, which made Sansa scream and pound her fists on the bed. But Margaery didn’t stop.

“Fuck, so fucking good!” Sansa cried.

Margaery’s tempo increased, and to compensate she didn’t take the whole toy in and out of her. She took it back down to the second ridge, and then thrust the toy in and out of Sansa’s now adequately stretched cunt. That made Sansa scream and arch her back, and Margaery had to put her hand on Sansa’s ass to stop Sansa wildly thrusting backwards. She kept her hand there until Sansa held still, then reached between her legs and picked up the magic wand vibrator. When she switched it on she heard Sansa make a guttural groan. That made it even more fun to turn it up to a medium speed and then press it against Sansa’s clit. The reaction was instantaneous.

“FUUUUCK!”

Sansa screeched the curse and jolted. Margaery kept the vibrator pressed up against her however. She knew Sansa would be overloaded at this point, but Sansa had said she wanted to be broken. So Margaery was going to give it to her. She moved the vibrator up a speed while maintaining a steady tempo with the dildo.

“Margaery!”

Sansa crying her name made Margaery’s heart swoon, but she kept going. She didn’t say a word. The only thing she did was to turn the vibrator up another setting. And another. It was one away from its highest speed now.

“Ma… Marg… Fu-ck. Mar-fu…”

Sansa was almost at the point Margaery wanted her at. She kept everything constant for a little while longer, because she knew if she turned the vibrator up Sansa would be done.

“Need… T’cum…”

“Don’t you dare cum, Sansa,” Margaery growled.

She pressed the vibrator a little firmer into Sansa’s clit, and then finally turned it up to its maximum speed. Sansa’s legs were shaking a lot now, and she was pulling on the sheets so hard Margaery wouldn’t be surprised if they ripped.

“Maaaaaa _AAAAAAA_!”

Sansa’s voice went higher as she tried to say Margaery’s name, until it was a high pitched scream. She couldn’t take anySS more. Margaery counted down from five in her head while Sansa was panting and loudly voicing her pleasures. Once she ticked over to zero in her head, she wet her lips.

“Cum.”

Sansa coiled up at the command and shuddered violently. Margaery pushed the dildo all the way inside her and then pulled the toy out in one motion, with every ridge grating on Sansa’s g-spot. That was enough. Sansa screamed as she came, as a gush of liquid came out of her cunt. Margaery lay the toy to the side, but held the vibrator to Sansa’s clit as she let another little gush of liquid, and another. It was once the squirting had subsided and Sansa cried out loudly that Margaery turned the wand vibrator off and grabbed a hold of Sansa’s ass with both hands. She ran her tongue in circles around Sansa’s clit as she came down and occasionally put her mouth around the entry to Sansa’s core as well. She did this until Sansa’s screams and hiccups had stopped, and she collapsed with exhaustion onto her side. Margaery crawled in behind Sansa and took her into her arms and put a hand between her legs. Margaery also pressed gentle kisses along Sansa’s shoulder, and the side of her neck. They lay in silence, with Margaery gently touching Sansa’s clit, until Sansa brushed her hand away. Margaery let out a heavy sigh and moved her hand to Sansa’s thigh, where she drew shapeless patterns on Sansa’s soft skin.

“ _Wow_ ,” Sansa finally managed to say.

“Wow indeed,” Margaery agreed. “I am so proud of you.”

Sansa giggled and reached her hand to her thigh. She interlocked her fingers with Margaery and moved their hands onto Sansa’s stomach.

“I can’t think straight.”

“You don’t have to,” Margaery assured. “We can lay here for a bit. I can go and get you something to eat or drink too. But I don’t think you want me to move yet.”

“Nuh uh,” Sansa hummed.

She shuffled in closer against Margaery and curled tighter into the brunette’s shape. A happy sigh followed not long after.

“That was absolutely amazing. Thank you, Margaery.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I got as much out of it as you did.”

“Next time, I want to make you cum more.”

Margaery chuckled and kissed the area behind Sansa’s ear gently.

“I won’t protest that. How’s your pussy feel?”

“Thoroughly fucked,” Sansa joked.

Margaery laughed and rolled her eyes. Sansa’s dorky jokes always got her.

“Margaery…”

“Mm?”

“I don’t know why, but this feels like the best time to say this.”

“Say what, Sansa?”

“I love you,” Sansa gushed.

Margaery was taken aback. Sansa’s confession had caught her off guard, but she knew there was only one thing she could say back. She could only say the truth.

“I love you too, Sansa.”

Sansa giggled and squirmed in Margaery’s arms.

“And yes, Sansa, I do love that part of you that you were worried I wouldn’t like.”

“Good…”

She rolled around in Margaery’s arms so she was facing her, and then kissed her softly. They stayed lip locked for a long moment, lost in the intimacy that had erupted. When they finally broke the kiss, Sansa rested her forehead up against Margaery’s.

“Because I don’t want to be without you,” Sansa whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is one of the best things i've written, and i have a couple of people to thank.
> 
> firstly thank u to kaitlyn for reading over this even though gay smut isn't your thing  
> thank you to JESS THE ICON LEGEND WE STAN for producing the fantastic as fuck moodboards that you all got to enjoy.  
> thank you to cris, for being an ideas machine as well as being a good sport when i tormented you with snippets and parts that didn't make it.
> 
> and finally thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to read this fic. your support means the world to me, it really does <3 i'm so grateful to have all of your attention and especially to the people who go out of their way to leave kudos, bookmark and even comment. i love talking to you guys about these two dumb gays who are hopelessly in love.
> 
> as for what's next with sansaery? well... i've been meaning to go back and do something i abandoned a while ago, but i've kept stalling and putting it off. but now seems like a good time to get to work on it. i guess i'll need to give you a hint as to what it is though.  
> wouldn't you like to see sansa and margaery learning to love? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! It's good to be back >:)


End file.
